


The Dark Princess

by ZiggiStarr



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comedy, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggiStarr/pseuds/ZiggiStarr
Summary: Destiny was something that was set in stone. Or at least that was a fixed belief in the fairytale world. Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen decided to write her own happily ever after. She was just a misunderstood girl, she lived in a society that limited itself to judging her book by its cover. She has a spark of rebellion that lights up her heart, her courage is a source of inspiration for those who deep down want to rewrite their own stories and be true to themselves.What would you do if you inherited the worst destiny of all? Will Raven manage to conjure her own happily ever after? If I'm the narrator, shouldn't I know? Well, I do know but I'm not going to say it because that would be a spoiler.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/C.A. Cupid, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen
Kudos: 8





	The Dark Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unambitious little story that I started for recreational purposes, as I like to write comedy from time to time. Everything in this fanfic is a parody of the Ever After High series, the books and certain trends that are constantly repeated in fanfics of this type.

Once upon a time, in a world where fairy tales are as real as you and me ... a dark castle, very far away from everything. Of course that is an appropriate home for our singular protagonist. A unique and different girl who will change the fantastic world forever and ever. 

This structure was raised on top of a steep rock, always flying overhead vultures and crows, birds of bad omen according to superstitions. There was a swirl of gray clouds just above this building. It only needed infinite lava flow so that they could mistake it for Mordor. In this gloomy castle lived Raven Queen and her father the “Good King”. 

Raven was locked in her room. Instead of enjoying the last chapter of summer like a normal person, she preferred to lean against her window looking outside, wishing she had the freedom he never really had. How could she be free if he was not allowed to make his own decisions? And even worse, what decisions would you make if you had freedom? What is the Liberty? And if she know what it is, why don't you have it? Does that exist? And if it exists, would you like to have it? Raven put her fingers to her temples, gave her a momentary headache from so many existential problems. She was not used to using her brain but she thought that a scene of her philosophizing how her ideals collide with the culture of her country would look incredible and so the reader could assume that she is a three-dimensional protagonist.

In part she was glad to know that she would see her friends from school again. Yet she tried to make a great effort to forget that Legacy Day was very near. In the first year she had witnessed that event and since then she tried to erase it from her mind, in those days that moment was quite far away. 

She went into the hall where the Good King was sitting comfortably on his individual sofa reading a copy of Orbes magazine, near the cozy warmth of the fireplace. Raven walked on as she didn't want to interrupt his tranquility with her inner dilemmas. She set off for the Queen's Wing, which was located on the other side of the castle, for the first time in a long time. As the cold from beyond the grave advanced, it took over the atmosphere in the corridor. Without any breeze the long curtains billowed. Overwhelming nervousness washed over Raven but she still continued with a steady stride. 

Finally she stood before the prominent doors made of ebony wood with powdered gold knobs. She pulled on one of them and went inside. The room was full of cobwebs, the furniture was ugly and worn. She made her way through the cobwebs to the far side of the room. She removed the velvet cloth that covered the magic mirror where her mother used to admire her own beauty as if there was no tomorrow.

Of course she saw herself, her black hair streaked with purple, her pale skin, violet eyes, her sharp nose and chin. She did not usually look in the mirror too much because she was a girl with other kinds of interests that made her more striking in her own style. That was more of her mother's hobby, instead Raven was simple. She could feel quite comfortable just playing guitar and reading books on a rainy day, drinking a cup of coffee of course. Did I mention that Raven is really good at playing guitar? 

"Mirror, mirror ..." she stopped thoughtfully not knowing how to continue "eh ... Show me my mother?" She finished the dubious sentence. The rhymes weren't really necessary, it was just folklore from ages past. The mirror began to glow and purple mists began to spiral inside the glass, until the image became sharper. 

"Raven, my dear... Is it you?" The Evil Queen asked incredulously once communication could be established. "You have grown up and you look very beautiful." She uttered with a certain nostalgia. She felt her eyes get a little wet but she held back. Crying for joy was very anti-evil and she couldn't afford it. 

"Hi Mom." She deigned to speak, feeling self-conscious. It was rare to see her mother happy for something that did not involve the misfortune of others "How about ... you know, the prison of the mirror?"

"So, so" She admitted with conformism "But that does not matter. Tell me are you ready for Legacy Day and declare to the world that you will follow in my footsteps?" She asked expectantly, staring at her daughter who was hunched over and looking down. 

"I-I... I guess ..." She began to stutter, the way you usually do when asked questions that make her uncomfortable. 

"What?" The Evil Queen snorted irritably and raising her hand to her forehead in frustration. "Don't stammer! What are you doing? How do you expect to be heard when you express your demands?! Stand up straight and speak like a true queen for the love of the Fairy Godmother!" 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She snorted. 

"Don't make those gestures when I'm talking to you. May be I'm trapped in a remote magical dimension, but I am still your mother and you owe me respect!" She exclaimed authoritatively, her body began to radiate magic at once. "Listen well Raven Queen because I will not repeat it, you have inherited an infinite capacity for evil and a power that anyone would like to obtain. Don't waste them." She snapped harshly. "I was afraid that this would happen in my absence, your inept father has spoiled you. What a shame!" She yelled indignantly. Raven clenched her fists because she hated that the Evil Queen spoke like that about her father, for a moment she wanted to raise her voice but only limited herself to taking a deep breath to calm herself, she did not dare to fight with her mother even if she was in a very, very far place. 

"Please don't talk about him like that."Raven said, trying to sound as calm as possible so as not to spark an argument. 

"Hmmf!" She scoffed raising an eyebrow. "Please?" Daughter, a future stepmother of Snow White, does not ask for things please. Do you hope they take you seriously like this? You have a lot to learn." The queen scoffed, watching Raven's trembling shoulders as she clenched her hands.

"What good is your anger if you don't use it?" She added looking down at her as if she were an insect. "You have enough power to go out there and force the world to be as you want, but you refuse to do it.I am so disappointed in you, now get out of my sight!" Evil Queen demanded, pointing towards the door to tell her to leave.

Raven ran straight to her room. She slammed the door behind her and lay on her bed face down, the pillows covering her face. She started crying and wondering why life was so unfair and so hard on her.

To be continued...


End file.
